Nunca fue tu culpa crackfic
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: UA: El mundo es pequeño, algunos lo comparan con un pañuelo. Muchas veces las personas que menos imaginamos son las que cambian el sentido de nuestra vida, y eso lo aprendió Kakuzu. Dénle una oportunidad al fic.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a M. Kishimoto-sensei. Lo único mío es la trama de la historia y su desarrollo.

**Advertencias: Universo Alternativo. Insinuaciones KakuHina con una pequeña sorpresa al final. Posible OoC sin querer en ambos personajes.**

Summary: El mundo es pequeño, algunos lo comparan con un pañuelo. Muchas veces las personas que menos imaginamos son las que cambian el sentido de nuestra vida, y eso lo aprendió Kakuzu.

Sé que la pareja es crack, por lo que el fic es crack, pero por favor dénle una oportunidad al fic, y para que entienda en título de la historia deben leerla completa. Sé que es larga, pero más bien la idea daba para muchos más capítulos pero sólo quise hacerla en oneshot.

Aclaratorias: las Xxxx son cambio de escena o separación entre escenas.

Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten -^3^-:

**Ironías de la vida**

Tres minutos habían pasado y nada que llegaba el elevador. Un sujeto de poco más de cuarenta años lo esperaba con impaciencia. Otros treinta segundos pasaron con lentitud y el aparato no daba señal de aparición. El sujeto se quedó meditando la situación: si subía por las escaleras aún cuando tenía que llegar a un piso nueve, o seguía esperando a que llegara el ascensor. Decidió quedarse un rato más, de todas maneras ya el crujido del elevador al moverse de arriba a abajo se estaba acercando. Movió su mano derecha hacia su frente y empezó a frotársela con desgano, el estrés lo mataría un día de éstos se dijo a sí mismo.

A su lado apareció la frágil figura de una joven chica, que no tendría más de veinte años, por lo que calculaba la gente. El hombre la vio por encima reconociéndola al instante, se trataba de su nueva vecina, Hinata Hyuga; una chica de escultural figura, piel blanquecina, larga cabellera azulada y extravagantes ojos perlados que normalmente se veían opacados por su inevitable timidez, casi siempre vestía suéteres claros y pantalones con sandalias bajas. El hombre volteó la vista hacia otro lado ignorando la presencia de la mujer por completo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kakuzu —le saludó cortésmente la muchacha al percatarse de su presencia.

El aludido sólo le dedicó una seria mirada antes de volver a ignorarla sin siquiera responderle palabra alguna. Hinata decidió agachar la cabeza para que éste no la viera sonrojada por la vergüenza de haberse atrevido a saludarlo. Ella sabía que su vecino no era de esos personajes extrovertidos, ni mucho menos de aquellos que devolvieran el saludo a las personas por educación; sin contar que su apariencia no era la más encantadora. Los pocos conocidos que tenía, le habían advertido sobre su forma de ser tan amargada.

El ascensor por fin apareció haciendo sonar un corto timbre y desplegando sus marrones puertas para permitir la entrada de los usuarios. Kakuzu fue el primero en entrar sin vacilar, la chica no sabía qué hacer, si subir con él o esperar a la siguiente vuelta. El hombre de larga cabellera castaña oscura y penetrantes ojos verdes de iris rojas le miró con malhumor.

—Sí vas a entrar, hazlo de una vez. No quiero perder más tiempo —resopló con poca tolerancia Kakuzu.

—Sí, lo sien… —intentó disculparse la chica.

—¡Qué entres de una buena vez!

—¡Sí!

Para evitarse más problemas, la joven Hyuga ingresó rápidamente al ascensor colocándose lejos del sujeto, algo le decía a ella que no era de mucha estima para él. El ascensor empezó a ascender paulatinamente piso por piso. Con un intervalo de un minuto por cada piso.

—Con razón se tardaba tanto, joder —pensó el mayor.

—Qué llegue rápido por favor, esto resulta muy incómodo —pensó Hinata que estaba tratando de disimular sus nervios del momento.

Apenas apareció en la pantalla del elevador el número nueve y sus puertas se abrieron, Kakuzu caminó rápidamente hacia su apartamento: el noventa y uno. Hinata siguió hasta el final del pasillo yendo hasta el suyo el noventa y cuatro.

El sujeto de tez morena entró a su apartamento y se tiró sobre el primer sofá que encontró, uno pequeño negro de cuero degastado, lo había conseguido en una oferta de artículos usados. Cerró los ojos intentado calmar lo que pasaba en su interior. No había ser que le causara más molestia y fastidio que su nueva vecina. La personalidad de la chica realmente le sacaba de quicio.

—Menos mal que sólo debemos coincidir en pocas ocasiones.

XxxX

De nuevo volvía a su lugar de trabajo. Una cómoda oficina decorada con paredes en vinotinto y crema. En su escritorio negro reposaba un computador moderno del mismo color. No tenía muchas cosas, sí fuera por él ni siquiera usara máquinas tan sofisticadas como aquellas. Se sentó en su silla de color crema para prender el aparato. Presionó el botón de encendido del cpu y luego fue hacia el del monitor. Sacó de una de sus gavetas un pequeño cuaderno marrón desgastado para revisar las tareas pendientes.

—Oh, es verdad, hoy entrevisto a una mujer para que sea mi asistente. Ojalá no sea tan inservible como las anteriores.

Y es que Kakuzu por su fuerte carácter era apodado el "Donald Trump" de la empresa. Ya había despedido a más de siete candidatas a un cargo de secretaria por "no poseer las suficientes capacidades para el trabajo" lo cual se traducía en "no tengo paciencia con ellas". El cargo de Kakuzu era uno de los más relevantes en la empresa, siendo el cuarto al mando y tesorero de la misma. Sus habilidades para los sistemas de contabilidad pocas veces eran superadas. Aún cuando ganara lo suficiente como para vivir una buena vida, el hombre era también popular por su fuerte tacañería, pero poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él. "Absurda gente sin oficio, que no tienen vida propia y joden la de los demás. Por eso el dinero es el mejor amigo del hombre. No te juzga ni te discrimina" era lo que solía decir con fervor.

El moreno fijó su vista en la computadora, abrió el interfaz de desarrollo programático en el que hacía sus trabajos y comenzó a escribir código fuente, corriendo el sistema para probar la eficiencia de su algoritmo mental.

—Bien, todo va según lo planeado.

—Señor Kakuzu, ya llegó la muchacha de la entrevista. Me encargaré de decirle a Ino que la deje pasar a su oficina —escuchó que lo llamaba el segundo al mando de la empresa, Pain, a través de un intercomunicador ubicado en el escritorio, cerca de la máquina.

—Entendido.

—Kakuzu, no seas tan duro —le sugirió Pain.

—Sí no sirve, la mando a casa —respondió tajante el moreno.

—Como tú digas. Pero no nos haga perder el tiempo a nosotros por buscarte asistente todo el tiempo. Es lo único que te diré.

—Vale —fue lo último que respondió Kakuzu antes de cortar la comunicación con su superior.

Sintió dos leves toques a su puerta.

—Pasa de una vez —exclamó el tesorero.

La puerta se abrió descubriendo a una juvenil figura vestida con un traje femenino de color lila delante de él, que rápidamente reconoció: su vecina. Maldijo para sus adentros por lo pequeño del mundo. Pensó en decirle que se fuera pero no lo hizo por mero profesionalismo. Por lo menos intentaría hacerle una entrevista seria antes de desecharla.

—Tú —la llamó con molestia.

—¿Sí? —respondió la chica que claramente lucía incómoda ante él.

—Siéntate en esa silla —indicó apuntando a un asiento blanco que estaba en frente de su escritorio.

La chica se limitó a seguir la orden en silencio. Kakuzu soltó un bufido inaudible de desagrado. Decidió comenzar por el protocolo.

—¿Nombre?

—Soy Hinata Hyuga, señor —intentó hablar la chica entre rápidos tartamudeos provocado por los nervios.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—¡Hinata Hyuga, señor! —el moreno tomó nota en su cuaderno con su pluma roja.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Este... Casi cumplo los veintidos, señor.

—¿Estás estudiando?

—Sí, actualmente estoy por comenzar el cuarto año de Ingeniería en Sistemas, señor.

—Vaya, así que está buscando experiencia. Quizás me salga gratis después de todo —pensó el moreno. La miró de nuevo—. Muéstrame tu curriculum.

Hinata sacó de su bolso azul una carpeta amarilla y se la entregó al tesorero. El hombre la vio de arriba a abajo, leyendo línea por línea. Cuando llegó al final volvió a fijar su mirada hacia la chica.

—Por lo que vi en tu curriculum tienes capacidades para asumir el cargo.

La joven Hyuga lo vio esperanzada, deseaba conseguir el trabajo para poder superarse como una profesional. La empresa Akatsuki era de las más reconocidas en esa ciudad, así que ella no podía dejar de lado esa oportunidad tan fácilmente.

—Pero no me convence. Avisaré para que te abran la puerta al salir.

La chica se quedó devastada y sorprendida. La había rechazado sin ni siquiera probarla o darle oportunidad alguna. Le miró disimuladamente, y vio que él ya había apartado su mirada de ella.

—Señor Kakuzu.

El moreno levantó la vista hacia la chica.

—¿Acaso le hice algo?

El aludido alzó una ceja en respuesta. La chica se quedó callada, sintió como su estómago se revolvía por la frustración. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a levantarse para salir algo la detuvo; realmente necesitaba hablar con él, "yo puedo", se repitió varias veces a sí misma. Cuando reunió el valor y escogió las palabras adecuadas se apresuró en hablar de nuevo.

—Me he dado cuenta que desde que me he mudado usted no me ha tenido mucha estima. Si algo le hice que le haya molestado, le pido disculpas pero por favor ¡no me niegue la oportunidad de trabajar por esas diferencias personales! ¡Realmente quiero ganar experiencia aquí! No me importa si comienzo en un puesto chico pero sé que aquí aprenderé lo que necesito. Por favor, señor Kakuzu permítame probar mis capacidades, sí no soy apta entonces desistiré de ésto. Pero deme la oportunidad, por favor.

El mayor fue quien guardó silencio esta vez observando a la chica frente a él; debía admitir que ella tenía coraje para haberle hablado de esa forma, normalmente las demás se iban resignadas, cosa que le hacía ver a él que eran una total pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Pero ella había defendido su punto, que en cierto modo era válido, dado que sus diferencias personales influyeron en su decisión. Lo reflexionó por unos minutos más sucumbiendo a la mujer en un silencio incómodo hasta que habló.

—Mañana a las ocho. No aceptaré retrasos.

Aún cuando el tono del mayor fue tajante y brusco la chica le mostró una hermosa sonrisa amigable.

—Gracias señor Kakuzu, haré lo mejor que pueda.

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

—¡Sí!

Xxxxx

Ya eran once meses desde que Hinata trabajaba como asistente de Kakuzu. Su puesto le permitía ver de cerca lo que desempeñaría cuando se graduara, por lo tanto aprendía bastante, aunque normalmente tenía labores pequeñas. Su relación con el superior había mejorado de a poco, pero aún sólo se trataban por respeto profesional. Lo más memorable entre su convivencia era que se dirigían saludos cuando coincidían fuera de la oficina y a veces también iban juntos hasta la residencias donde vivían; aún cuando todo el trayecto era en absoluto silencio.

Era miércoles, y el edificio lucía agitado por un proyecto que debían tener listo para dentro de dos días; por lo que, todos en ese nivel lucían agitados y más porque uno de los empleados había decidido tomar vacaciones en muy mal momento.

—¡Maldito Hidan! ¡Cómo se le ocurre irse en este momento! ¡Todo por esa estúpida convención de religiones! ¡Menudo idiota! —Vociferaba alterado el moreno por toda su oficina—. Lo peor es que no me avisó con tiempo y no pude evitarlo; ahora estamos incompletos por culpa de él. ¡Cuando le vea le daré una jodida paliza que no querrá tomar vacaciones por un tiempo!

Hinata lo vigilaba de lejos, ya que ella trabajaba fuera de la oficina de él, en uno de los cubículos que se encontraban por todo el piso tres. Estaba preocupada ya que había escuchado varios golpes contra el escritorio, prefirió no participar por el momento sino terminar de teclear un informe que le había encomendado Kakuzu para la tercera en autoridad, una mujer llamada Konan. Cuando hubo terminado vio a su superior salir de la oficina caminando velozmente hacia una jarra con agua para servirse un vaso.

El agua hizo sentir al moreno un poco más relajado, eso y el haber casi destruido su escritorio a golpes. Hinata no sabía sí acercarse sería la mejor opción; conocía el por qué del estrés de su jefe, pero no sabía si sería correcto intervenir en la solución del problema.

El tesorero se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la oficina para reposar su espalda contra una de las paredes color vinotinto, se frotó la frente con rudeza intentando calmar la jaqueca que le había aparecido repentinamente. Después de que terminó se fijó en Hinata.

—¿Has terminado el informe?

—Sí señor. Sólo falta imprimirlo y llevárselo a la Señorita Konan.

Kakuzu asintió en forma de respuesta. Después de todo, nunca había sido de alguien de muchas palabras y menos de cumplidos. Hinata lo sabía, así que no esperaba nada de él, sólo se sintió complacida de saber que lo había hecho bien, ya ella sabía reconocer los gestos de su superior en esos casos. El tesorero dio media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a su oficina cuando la chica le llamó.

—¿Señor Kakuzu, necesita que le ayude en algo más?

—No. Si ya terminaste el informe sólo envíaselo a Konan por correo. Le es más fácil leerlo por ese medio.

—¡Entendido!

—Cuando lo hayas hecho te puedes ir a tu casa.

—Pero…

El moreno alzó una ceja al ver que su subordinada aún seguía hablando. La chica inhaló aire para tomar valor y dirigirse a su jefe.

—Tengo entendido que hay problemas con el proyecto que hay que entregar a la empresa Konoha —habló avergonzada pero fluido—. Yo podría hacer el intento de ayudarle.

—¿En qué podría ayudarme una chica que todavía no está graduada? —preguntó Kakuzu sin cambiar su expresión.

Los nervios empezaron a florecer en el interior de Hinata que empezó a mover su pie inquieta y a jugar con sus dedos, hábito que tenía desde chica.

—Yo… podría elaborar alguna solución para el problema de la búsqueda de datos señor. No conozco muy bien el lenguaje, pero podría hacer una especie de algoritmo lo suficientemente detallado para intentar solventar la falla —la Hyuga tomó aire de nuevo y prosiguió—. Conozco bien el proyecto ya que he leído todos los patrones de los empleados y los he resumido en un solo informe para los altos mandos. Por eso, creo que pueda aunque sea aportar algo al mismo.

Como el día de la entrevista, el moreno se quedó incrédulo ante las palabras de su asistente. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle su atrevimiento hasta que se lo pensó mejor, no era momento para estar discutiendo sino para buscar que el sistema funcionara antes de la fecha tope para poder probarlo con los usuarios de prueba. Así que debía darse prisa.

—Bien, pero no te pagaré horas extras. Elabora un algoritmo detallado y veremos sí se le puede sacar provecho —concluyó el tesorero antes de entrar nuevamente a su oficina.

—Entendido, señor. Haré lo mejor que pueda. No puedo fallar a estas alturas, debo demostrar que todo lo que estudio sirve para algo.

Xxxx

Afortunadamente para Kakuzu y la empresa Akatsuki pudieron terminar el sistema a tiempo, gracias en parte al algoritmo dado por Hinata Hyuga que terminó por mejorar la falla que tenía la versión anterior. Desde ese día la joven Hyuga había sido reconocida por su superior y eso a ella le alegraba, dado que su esfuerzo estaba siendo recompensado; ahora la chica aprendía no sólo de su quehacer sino de su jefe, algo que hacía que le hubiese cogido aprecio a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con él. Ahora Kakuzu la trataba con mayor respeto que antes, incluso la convivencia entre ambos había crecido un poco más. Quizás tanto así que la chica ya no pasaba desapercibida para su jefe, ni él para ella.

La asistente solía recibir frecuentes invitaciones por parte de sus colegas de trabajo; invitaciones que solía rechazar la mayoría de las veces alegando su concentración en los estudios y en su trabajo. "Molestos zamuros" era lo que solía pensar el tesorero cuando los veía caerle encima a su subordinada. "Ella siempre de boba que no hace más que rechazarlos con una sonrisa", "las mujeres suelen ser tan ingenuas" pensaba con frecuencia.

—Oye Kakuzu, ¿no estás grandecito para echarle el ojo a tu asistente? —le llamó la voz de sus pesadillas.

—Maldito Hidan, no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que venir a molestarme. Y no estoy viéndola —enfatizó el no en su respuesta.

—Bien bien, entonces debes ser un marico reprimido de clóset porque tu empleada está buenísima, aún siendo tan recatada como una jodida monja. Si no fuera porque mi religión prohíbe caer en las tentaciones ya habría caído en ella hace tiempo —habló Hidan con arrogancia—. Después de todo nadie se me resiste.

Hidan dejó de hablar cuando sintió que era golpeado contra la pared de forma violenta. Kakuzu lo había tomado por el cuello para estrellarlo contra el muro de concreto dándole un fuerte golpe.

—¡Maldito avaro de mierda! ¡No sabes cuánto duele eso! ¡Rezaré a mi dios Jashin para que te enseñe una buena lección! —siguió vociferando el hombre de ojos violetas y cabello platinado hacia atrás aún cuando el mayor soltara su agarre.

—Sí no fuera porque ese idiota no cobra mucho ya estaría fuera de este lugar. Lo que me tengo que aguantar —pensó Kakuzu para sus adentros antes de salir de su oficina.

Nadie lo miró cuando salió ni se preocupó por el estado de Hidan. Era algo cotidiano para todos en realidad. Hinata lo observó desde su puesto para luego volver a su trabajo.

Kakuzu se sirvió un vaso con agua y tomó pausadamente, luego dejó a un lado el vaso para salir un rato del edificio. Caminó hasta el elevador y bajó a planta baja para ir hacia la calle, de todas formas, ese día no había mucho trabajo así que podía darse el lujo de tomar aire por cinco minutos aunque fuera. Inhaló y exhaló respirando el aire por unos segundos. La imagen de su secretaria siendo atosigada por sus pretendientes volvió a su cabeza lo cual le enervó la sangre. Ese sentimiento no era de hace poco, sino ya tenía un tiempo sintiendo esa sensación tan molesta dentro de él cada vez que veía a su vecina. Bufó molesto.

—Son tonterías que no valen la pena.

Xxxxx

Aún con el pasar de las pocas semanas, las tonterías no habían desaparecido sino habían aumentado. Lo que era peor es que había días donde el tesorero salía por conveniencia a la misma hora que la chica sólo para acompañarla a su casa. Claro, la muchacha no se había percatado de ese cambio de conducta en su jefe, lo veía como simples coincidencias, cosa que distaba de la realidad. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue un leve roce entre las manos de ambos que terminaron por encontrarse sin querer al presionar el botón del elevador en el edificio donde vivían.

—¡Disculpe señor Kakuzu, no me fijé que usted también iba a presionar el botón! —se disculpó avergonzada la de cabellera azulada.

—No te alarmes por cosas sin sentido —había sido la respuesta del mayor. Ya que fue él el que había movido su mano a propósito para que rozara con la de ella. Aunque fue de forma inconsciente.

Luego de entrar a su apartamento el mayor golpeó la pared con frustración.

—¡Qué me está haciendo esta mujer!

Xxxxx

—Señor Kakuzu, aquí tengo lo que me pidió —le llamó la muchacha en su oficina haciendo que él despegara la vista del computador. Otra vez, habían tenido que terminar un trabajo hasta tarde y sólo quedaban ellos dos en el piso, y en toda la empresa. Estaban solucionando un problema con la interfaz gráfica de uno de los sistemas operativos que estaban creando. La muchacha estaba sentada en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio del sujeto terminando de anotar los últimos detalles para la exposición del proyecto y dándoselos a su superior.

—Déjalos ahí encima —le indicó el sujeto quien sin querer había visto un poco del pequeño escote que tenía Hinata ese día. Una blusa con un ligero escote en forma de "v" blanca con un chaleco violeta y un pantalón del mismo calor, junto a unos tacones bajos de color blanco.

El hombre guardó el sistema final en un disco antes de apagar el computador. Hinata hizo lo mismo con el informe.

—Hyuga adelántate, yo voy a dejar a arreglar unas cosas antes de irme.

—Entendido señor —respondió la chica levantándose del asiento y cogiendo su bolso para poder salir de la oficina.

Kakuzu la vio levantarse poco a poco para salir. Su mente empezó a maquinar cosas sin sentido como el edificio está solo, ellos nada más eran los que se encontraban en él. Nada bueno, últimamente ese tipo de pensamientos indiscretos le acosaban sin pudor. Él no quería que ella se fuera todavía, se regañaba a sí mismo por concederle salir antes que él. Su razón ya no dominaba su cuerpo, se sentía peor que adolescente alborotado por las lujuriosas hormonas. Hasta que hizo lo que jamás le hubiese pasado. Tomó a la chica del brazo derecho antes que ella saliera de la oficina.

—Hyuga, quédate un poco más —fue el detonador de la bomba que no pudo evitar ser explotada en esa noche. La oscuridad fue testigo de ello.

XxXx

Desde ese día las cosas volvieron a estar igual que antes. Aún cuando hubiesen compartido la noche, la actitud del mayor no cambió con la muchacha. De hecho, se volvió a ser fría y distante. Y nada pasó después de eso.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Hinata ya estaba por terminar su carrera en la universidad y de ser una profesional entera. Había decidido olvidar esa noche aunque por dentro le doliera la indiferencia de su jefe. Decidió dedicarse enteramente a terminar su educación dejando el matiz de las relaciones en su vida. Poco a poco logró conseguir el título que tanto anhelaba y además una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero. La carta de renuncia no tardó en llegar a las manos de Kakuzu quien la ojeó cuidadosamente.

Hinata lo observaba cabizbaja, albergaba la posibilidad de que su superior le negara la renuncia, o muy en su interior, era lo que realmente deseaba con todo su corazón. Que todo lo que ella había sentido por él, a pesar de ser el ser humano más tosco del mundo fuera valorado. El moreno tardó un rato en hacer alguna acción hasta que tomó su pluma de color rojo y firmó la carta.

—Aprobada tu carta de renuncia. Se te depositará dentro de tres días —fue lo único que le dijo.

La chica sintió como sí hubiese sido rechazada por segunda vez. Después de todo él nunca había experimentado nada por ella salvo una calentura.

—Entendido señor —fue lo que pudo responder.

Esa vez no tenía fuerzas para decirle nada. Cogió su carta con tristeza y le dio la espalda a su ex-jefe.

—Gracias señor —intentó hablar con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios aún cuando reprimía las ganas de llorar.

Kakuzu la dejó irse. No la detuvo. No haría eso. El corazón que él creía inútil le reclamó con dolor pero el moreno no movió ni un dedo de su escritorio.

—Yo no creo en finales de película. Será mejor así.

XXxx

Pasaron quince años desde entonces. El tesorero se había jubilado de su puesto y recibía jugosas pensiones por su tiempo en la empresa. No había cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora usaba un turbante para ocultar sus aparecidas canas y vestía de capa. No se había mudado del edificio, aún cuando albergara la esperanza que del apartamento noventa y cuatro saliera ella de nuevo; pero eso nunca pasó. Siguió caminando por una plaza que estaba cercana donde iba a veces después de que se hubiese jubilado, no era muy visitada y eso le gustaba. Al llegar se sentó en el primer banquito que vio a pasar el rato. Hasta que escuchó una voz que no oía desde hace una década y media.

—Señor Kakuzu ¿es usted?

"No puede ser"... fue lo que imaginó. Llego a creer que su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada hasta que vio la figura de quien le había cambiado la vida. Frente a él, se encontraba su antigua empleada con rasgos más maduros en su rostro pero sin dejar de tener la belleza angelical que siempre la caracterizó, tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y su ropa era un vestido con mangas negro que resaltaba su rostro y unos tacones altos del mismo color; el vestido le llegaba más debajo de la rodillas y era holgado de la cintura para abajo. Sin duda, lucía tan linda como la recordaba.

—Así que eres tú. Has crecido —habló por fin el moreno ocultando su sorpresa bajo una expresión seria en su cara.

—No ha cambiado nada, señor Kakuzu —dijo divertida la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto.

—Creí que estabas en el extranjero.

—Volví a comprar unas cosas que venden por acá. Además ando de vacaciones.

—Bueno, Tokio tiene muchos lugares qué visitar.

—Sí, esta ciudad es increíble —suspiró la chica de forma nostálgica. Kakuzu notó algo en la mano de la chica que le llamó la atención.

—Así que estás casada…

La chica vio el anillo que la delataba y luego a él. Hubo un repentino silencio incómodo que ninguno se atrevió a romper, hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar.

—¿Quién es?

—Se llama Naruto Uzumaki; tenemos siete años de casados y dos hermosos niños llamados Satoshi y Rin —habló con rapidez Hinata.

—Vaya, diste más información de la que te pedí. Realmente estás casada —exclamó con desgano el hombre. Una expresión sombría inundó el rostro del mayor, cosa que Hyuga se dio cuenta—. No perdiste el tiempo.

Hinata se sintió cohibida, todo el tiempo había pensado que su antiguo superior jamás albergó sentimiento alguno. Se acababa de dar cuenta que ella jamás se había percatado de lo que pasaba por el interior de él. Se sintió mal consigo misma, por su negligencia.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó la mujer —. Podemos seguir en contacto como amigos y además...

—¡No pidas disculpas! —gritó el antiguo tesorero callando a la chica en cuestión de segundos. Kakuzu se levantó del banquito y le dio la espalda para ir en el camino contrario al de ella, no sin antes murmurarle—: Nunca fue tu culpa.

La mujer se quedó atónita al escuchar la última declaración del mayor.

—Señor Kakuzu…

—Me alegro que hayamos coincidido, Hinata —dicho eso último caminó hasta perderse de la vista de la mujer de ojos perlados, "tú cambiaste el sentido de mi vida, Hinata".

La Hyuga lo vio perderse poco a poco. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos traviesas, se las secó rápidamente para que nadie la viera. Su teléfono sonó con su canción favorita, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje: "Hinata nos vemos en el restaurante de ramen que está por la esquina frente a una tienda de instrumentos musicales. Llega pronto porque o sino me comeré tu plato también. Atentamente: Naruto.".

La chica sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo no podía quejarse. Tenía un marido perfecto, un buen trabajo y unos hijos adorables. No podía ser más feliz.

—Yo también me alegro de haber coincidido con usted, Señor Kakuzu. Gracias por todo —murmuró antes de abandonar la plaza e ir caminando a encontrarse con su familia.

**Fin**

Recibo tomatazos, críticas, halagos, amenazas de muertemenos cartas envenenadas. Saludos.


End file.
